Hunter's Howls
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Ambientado tras la 3ª,pero con final alternativo.Tras conseguir romper el pacto por su alma,Sam se marcha,dejando a su hermano solo y aun cazando.Dean acepta una caceria de supuestos hombres lobos en Canada que puede cambiarle la vida totalmente-Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hace muchisimo tiempo que no pongo nada nuevo por aqui y como estoy publicando historia nueva en el foro y en mi Lj, pues mira, voy a ir poniendola por aqui tambien. A tods los que han sido tan amables de dejarme reviews en otras historias mias, muchisimas gracias. Se que no suelo contestar, pero es que la RL no suele dejarme mucho tiempo libre, aun asi si los leo todos y los agradezco todos!

Titulo : "Hunter´s howls"

Autora : Esa seria yo! Vulpix de Vulpecula, presente y culpable!

Genero : Slash. Mezcla de universos, tambien.

Advertencias : pues... a parte de lo tipico? Sexo, palabras malsonantes y alguna que otra parida mia? Pues... er... no, basicamente va de eso.

Pairing : Jensen/Dean, porque le prometi a Chaouen que se lo haria.

Resumen : Ambientado tras la tercera, pero con final alternativo. Tras conseguir romper el pacto por su alma, Sam se marcha, dejando a su hermano solo y aun cazando. Dean acepta una caceria de supuestos hombres lobos en Canada que puede cambiarle la vida totalmente. O no... Sigo diciendo y lo repetire mil veces, mis resumenes apestan una cosa mala... pero malisima...

Capitulo 1. 

Era un asco estar sin Sam de nuevo. Y eso era algo en lo que Dean ya había tenido experiencia.

Podía ser que su hermano por fin tuviera lo que quería, una vida normal, un hogar, alguien que no le necesitara para cubrirle las espaldas, sino para cosas más normales. Pero para Dean era una autentica mierda, tal y como recordaba.

Tras matar al demonio de ojos amarillos, perder a Sam momentáneamente, hacer el pacto con el demonio del cruce para recuperarlo y librarse casi milagrosamente de ir al Infierno, el pequeño se acabó marchando, argumentando que ya no le necesitaban y que no podía más con todo eso.

Que no le necesitaban…

Dean casi se rió en ese momento al oír esas palabras. Aun así, hizo de tripas corazón, se tragó sus protestas y volvió a ser el hermano mayor que protegía al pequeño dejándole ir… una vez más. A pesar de las enormes ganas que tenia de gritarle que él si lo necesitaba. No pensó que serviría de mucho y tampoco quería que Sam se quedara por lastima u obligación.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde entonces y Dean siguió cazando, aunque ahora pasaba largas temporadas en el desguace de su amigo Bobby. Empezó quedándose solo unos pocos días, lo justo para reparar algo del Impala o enterarse de un caso nuevo pero se acabaron transformaron en semanas en las que acababa echando una mano al viejo cazador en su negocio.

Curiosamente, fue precisamente Bobby quien le dio el que iba a convertirse en su último trabajo como cazador, poniéndole rumbo a Canadá. Y ninguno de los dos lo podía imaginar en ese momento.

- ¿Hombres lobo? – preguntó el Winchester haciendo una mueca, dando un trago a su cerveza. No había tenido muy buena experiencia con esas criaturas. Aun podía recordar los rostros llenos de pena de Sam y de Maddison cuando vieron que la única posibilidad de salvar a la chica era matándola. Fue uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida como cazador.

- No exactamente. – Bobby dio un sorbo a su café, dejando con suavidad la taza en la mesa. – No son los tradicionales que tú y yo conocemos. Estos son una raza distinta. Una variante.

- ¿En que son distintos? – preguntó intrigado. Si iba a cazar a esas criaturas lo mejor era ir bien informado.

- Bueno… estos pueden controlar cuando cambiar y no se rigen por la luna, como los otros. Y no pierden su mente humana cuando se transforman. – Dean sonrió, antes de acabar su cerveza.

- Suena muy interesante. ¿Cuándo fue el último avistamiento?

- No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, Dean. Son muy peligrosos. A penas hay información de ellos, porque todos los que han ido a cazarles, han muerto. Solo hay leyendas sin confirmar y supersticiones que cuentan que podrían usar magia. – al ver la mirada obstinada del chico, Bobby suspiró. – Vas a ir diga lo que diga, ¿verdad?

Bobby le conocía demasiado bien, igual que sabia que Dean llevaba meses sintiéndose vacío y atrapado en su propia piel. Demasiado tiempo sin una buena caza, sin un reto real desde que Sam se fue haciéndole sentir inútil sin su labor de protegerle.

No tardó ni tres días en volver a la carretera, rumbo hacia el norte.

Una semana más tarde, se encontraba en Destruction Bay, en la zona del Yukón. Era un sitio pequeño, con una escasa población de poco más de cuarenta habitantes, calles mal pavimentadas y llenas de barro por el reciente deshielo. En ese momento, el cielo estaba gris plomizo, descargando una desagradable llovizna helada que le hizo estremecerse dentro de su cazadora. Cualquiera diría que estaban en primavera, pensó mascullando un taco cuando se bajó del Impala para refugiarse en el calor de la cafetería local.

No se podía decir que era un sitio muy turístico. El lugar entero parecía gris y deprimente y la gente que vivía en el tenía el mismo oscuro animo del pueblo.

Dean se sentó en la barra de la cafetería, pidiendo un café cargado y bien caliente para tratar de alejar el frío que empezaba a sentir. Los bajos de sus vaqueros se habían empapado en el corto paseo desde su coche al local. Lo bebió despacio, leyendo distraído la edición del día anterior del periódico local buscando alguna pista de su caso cuando un pequeño alboroto en la entrada llamó su atención.

Tres tipos fornidos estaban bloqueándole el paso al interior a un hombre como de su edad. No era tan alto ni musculoso como los otros, pero tampoco parecía débil o intimidado, solo se mantenía alejado, como si quisiera evitar la confrontación.

El chico tenía el cabello largo y algo ondulado, rubio y los ojos azules. Dean le observó extrañado. Parecía capaz de enfrentarse y dar más de un problema a esos tres, pero se mantenía con una postura casi sumisa, la mirada baja y los hombros hundidos.

Debía ser de alguna secta o religión rara antiviolencia, decidió el cazador terminándose su café. Esos tontos siempre se dejaban apalear por nada.

Normalmente, Dean no solía intervenir en disputas ajenas a menos, claro, que viera juego sucio. Pero algo en su interior se revolvió al ver al chico recibir otro empujón y contenerse. Le recordó a Sam cuando iban al instituto, siempre consintiendo que los matones se metieran con él por no parecer un bicho raro por saber pelear mejor que los demás. Se levantó de su asiento, a pesar de saber que su ayuda no seria agradecida después, y caminó despacio hasta la entrada, parándose a un paso de la espalda de los tres tipos.

- ¿Hay algún problema, chicos? – preguntó componiendo su mejor sonrisa chulesca, sabiendo que eso les irritaría. Los otros le dirigieron una mirada molesta.

- Nada de tu incumbencia, guaperas. Será mejor que te largues a tomarte otro café. – respondió secamente el que parecía el líder del trío.

- Pues mira, ahora no me apetece. – repuso el cazador, encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo que me gustaría seria que dejarais a ese hombre tranquilo, si no es mucha molestia.

El chico le miró sorprendido. Era bastante guapo, muy del tipo que a Dean solía gustarle antes de que su hermano regresara a cazar con él, pero el anillo de plata labrado que portaba en su mano derecha le indicó que ya tenía pareja. Lastima.

- Mira, guapito… - le gruñó otro de los matones, uno que tenía una larga cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, empujándole levemente en el pecho. – Lárgate de aquí si no quieres acabar recibiendo un par de puñetazos tú también. – la sonrisa de Dean se intensificó.

- Inténtalo.

Los tipos no se hicieron de rogar. Uno de ellos se le abalanzó, tratando de golpearle pero Dean fue más rápido y lo esquivó, al igual que a los otros dos. No tardó en tumbarlos a los tres, dejándoles convertidos en un montón de cuerpos que gemían doloridos.

- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! – le gritó el líder, cuando se levantaron para salir huyendo por la puerta, empujando al chico rubio y haciéndole caer. El cazador les hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

- Si, si… eso decís todos… - gritó, volviéndose hacia el chico, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse que el otro aceptó renuente. - ¿Estas bien?

- No deberías haber hecho esto. – musitó el rubio, levantándose, dirigiéndole una mirada de sospecha.

- De nada. – gruñó con sequedad Dean. El chico levantó sus manos en son de paz, tratando de calmarlo.

- No me malinterpretes. Te lo agradezco mucho, pero eso solo te traerá problemas aquí.

- Descuida. No voy a estar mucho por aquí. Soy Dean, por cierto. – se presentó, ofreciendo su mano. El otro le miró dudoso, antes de estrechársela.

- Steve. – Dean le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Vives por aquí cerca, Steve? Te puedo acercar a tu casa si quieres…

- No, no es necesario. – negó con rapidez. – He venido con alguien y…

- ¡Steve!

El grito provenía de un hombre rubio y con el cabello largo y lacio, que corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a Steve tan estrechamente, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, que Dean se sintió incomodo de verlos. Steve se removió, avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas.

- ¡Chris! ¡Que estamos en mitad de la calle! ¡Suéltame! – el aludido hizo caso omiso a sus protestas y solo lo soltó lo justo para poder verlo a los ojos, acariciándole las mejillas con los dedos.

- ¿Estas bien? Oí a Parker en la tienda diciendo que te estaban atacando.

- Estoy bien. – le aseguró, apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro, sonriéndole. – He tenido ayuda. – explicó, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia el cazador.

Dean pronto fue fulminado por un par de ojos azules que le observaron claramente resentidos. Chris dejó de abrazar a Steve para agarrar de la pechera de la camisa al Winchester, zarandeándole con fuerza.

- ¿Has osado tocarle? – Dean se sacudió las manos del otro, gruñendo y se alejó un par de pasos, colocándose bien la camisa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Solo le he ayudado con esos tipos, nada más! – Steve abrazó a Chris por detrás, sujetándole antes de que se volviera a lanzar contra su salvador.

- Christian… - ante la leve advertencia de su pareja, el chico dejó de gruñir. – Se amable. Me ha ayudado.

- Gracias por ayudarlo. – masculló, más apaciguado. Aunque sus ojos seguían brillando peligrosamente y sus pupilas se habían transformado en unas finas líneas negras.

- De nada… creo…

El Winchester les vio marcharse juntos, con una sensación extraña en su estomago. Por un segundo, volvió a sentirse solo y vacío, notando más que nunca la falta de Sam a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo la pena regresar a él. Ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Había trabajo que hacer.

Continuara...

Pd... si, lo se... tengo mania por mezclar los dos universos y no es la primera donde lo hago. Es una mania que tengo...

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. 

Curiosamente, su investigación le llevó de vuelta a la singular pareja. Todas las pistas que llevaba siguiendo desde que llegó al pueblo le conducían al Rancho Ackles. El dueño, Jensen, lo hizo construir hacía cinco años y se estableció allí con sus hombres dedicándose a los caballos y el ganado. Todos los avistamientos de la criatura fueron muy cerca de los alrededores del rancho.

La gente tenía opiniones muy variadas sobre el ranchero y su grupo. Estaban desde los que les temían y detestaban por no dar trabajo a nadie del pueblo a los que aseguraban que eran buenos chicos, para nada problemáticos.

En especial, de Chris decían que era muy pendenciero y posesivo y de Steve que parecía callado y tranquilo.

Del mismo Ackles también se oían multitud de opiniones, pero la gran mayoría, sobre todo las mujeres, coincidían en que era muy guapo y los hombres que era solitario y extraño.

También que Dean tenia un gran parecido físico con él.

El mismo lo pudo comprobar dos días después de su llegada, al salir de su habitación para ir a la cafetería a almorzar y seguir con su investigación. El hombre estaba en el aparcamiento de su motel, apoyado en una camioneta azul aparcada junto al Impala.

Realmente eran muy parecidos.

Sus rostros podían ser prácticamente copias, salvo por algunas leves diferencias. Mismos ojos con largas pestañas, mismos labios llenos, misma nariz llena de pecas, pero Jensen tenia el cabello algo más largo y desordenado y lucía una ligera barba rojiza que parecía suave al tacto y que no conseguía ocultar la sonrisa que le dedicó al verle.

- Tú debes ser Dean. – el cazador sintió un agradable escalofrío al oír el suave acento texano del hombre. Decidió hacerse el tonto con él. Su rancho se había convertido en su "escena del crimen" de su investigación y él podría estar implicado.

- Juegas con ventaja. No se tu nombre. – Jensen achicó los ojos, como si no le creyera, pero no dejó de sonreír.

- Jensen, Jensen Ackles. – se presentó, alargando la mano. Su apretón fue fuerte y firme y Dean fantaseó un poco con lo que a él le gustaba que le hicieran manos como esa. – Creo que ayudaste a uno de mis chicos el otro día en la cafetería.

- Si, bueno, los otros me interrumpían el paso. – el ranchero se rió, consiguiendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Tenía una risa ronca y agradable. El cazador se regañó mentalmente por sentirse atraído por ese hombre. No estaba siendo nada profesional.

- Pues fue una suerte. A Steve no le gusta la violencia y preferiría dejarse pegar a defenderse. Por eso le atacan tanto cuando baja al pueblo. Siempre le acompaña Chris, pero…

Jensen se le fue acercando despacio hasta quedar a menos de dos pasos de él. Desde esa escasa distancia Dean podía oler con claridad el perturbador aroma del hombre. Era como una mezcla de bosque, lluvia y algo más que no podía identificar pero resultaba de lo más sensual y embriagador. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no agarrarle de la camisa y hundir la nariz en su cuello para poder olerle mejor. Dios… ¡olía de muerte!

- Steve me comentó que estabas de paso… ¿trabajo o placer? – el cazador tragó en seco, alejándose un paso cuando Jensen convirtió su voz en un ronroneo suave.

- Ninguno. Solo una parada de unos días antes de seguir mi camino. – lo vio asentir pensativo, su mirada fija en el viejo motel en el que se hospedaba.

- ¿Tienes con que pagar tu estancia aquí? El motel será una mierda, pero es caro. Si necesitas algo…

- Me las apañare, gracias. – cortó rápidamente Dean, con voz seca.

- No suelo hacer esto con los forasteros, pero podrías quedarte en el rancho. Trabajando, claro. Tendrías una cama y comida el tiempo que necesites antes de salir de nuevo a la carretera.

- Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario… - el otro se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que ayudaras a mi amigo. El rancho esta a las afueras, junto al bosque y agradecería un par de manos extras para arreglar la cerca ahora que ya se ha derretido toda la nieve.

La oferta era muy tentadora. Y una completa locura. Entrar en el rancho sería como meterse en la boca del lobo… literalmente. Era muy posible que uno o todos los habitantes del rancho fueran hombres lobo. Pero era una ocasión única para poder descubrirles y después encargarse de ellos desde dentro. En el pueblo no estaba consiguiendo demasiado, de todas maneras.

Trató de sonreír lo más normal que pudo, mirando a los ojos al hombre frente a él.

- Pensándolo bien, me vendría genial no gastar mis pocos ahorros en este cuchitril. – si Jensen sospechó algo sobre sus intenciones fue muy bueno en ocultarlo.

- Estupendo. ¿Qué tal si recoges tus cosas y te reúnes conmigo y Chris en la cafetería? Te mostrare el camino hasta el rancho.

Una hora más tarde, Dean conducía tras la vieja camioneta de Jensen por una embarrada carretera. En tiempo record había reunido todas las armas que consideraba útil para enfrentarse a un hombre lobo y la información que había podido reunir sobre el rancho y sus habitantes. Desgraciadamente, esta última no era mucha, pero tenia la esperanza de conseguir más una vez que estuviera allí.

En la camioneta, Chris miraba con mal disimulado disgusto a Jensen, mientras este conducía.

- ¿Qué, Chris? – acabó resoplando el chico. El otro le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Nos estas poniendo en peligro a todos! – le gritó Chris. - Estas metiendo un cazador en nuestro cubil deliberadamente. ¡Es un Winchester, por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que no has oído hablar de los Winchester? – Jensen rió por lo bajo, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

- Por supuesto que he oído hablar de ellos. De este, en especial. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Y no va a ponernos en peligro, descuida.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – le cuestionó, arqueándole las cejas.

- Aun no esta seguro de que seamos su presa, Chris. Y para cuando lo este, él será la nuestra.

- Eso es muy arrogante por tu parte, Jensen. – masculló Chris, negando con la cabeza. – Por menos de eso, otros más fuertes han caído en sus manos.

- Tranquilo. Yo me ocupo de él.

- Sigue siendo una estupidez y quiero una buena razón para que nos estés poniendo en peligro. – Jensen gruñó un taco, pero asintió. Era su mejor amigo y le debía una buena explicación. A él y a todos.

- No es la primera vez que lo veo.

- ¿No? ¿Te has enfrentado a él? – el otro negó. - ¿Entonces?

- Me lo cruce por accidente en un bar, hace tres años, cuando aun iba con su hermano. Y lo olí, Chris. Es mi beta. – Chris parpadeó, sorprendido.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿Él? ¿Por eso has estado saliendo todas las noches transformado? ¿Para llamar su atención?

- Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando el momento adecuado. Monté el rancho para protegernos y darnos un hogar, pero también para tenerle. Ya iba siendo hora de traerlo conmigo. Y si tenia que comportarme como un animal para llamar su atención… - el otro se revolvió el cabello, despeinándoselo.

- Oh, Jen… espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo… un cazador…

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que las betas no se pueden escoger, Chris. Y se lo que estoy haciendo.

- Esto va a ser interesante, si duda alguna…

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Dean detuvo el motor del Impala junto a la camioneta, frente al porche de la casa principal y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

La casa principal era grande, de madera y pintada de blanco sucio. Tenía tres pisos y parecía acogedora, aunque algo estropeada por las inclemencias del tiempo. A su derecha y casi pegada a su costado, había una pequeña cabañita, también de madera oscura y sin pintar. A la izquierda, estaban los establos para los caballos y el ganado y una pequeña zona rodeada de cercas de madera que Dean asumía, seria para domar a los caballos. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de amplios pastos verdes por los que se podían ver un gran rebaño de vacas pastando tranquilamente.

Jensen se le acercó cuando se bajaron los tres de los coches, mostrándose más relajado ahora que estaba en su terreno.

- Bien, ¿Por qué no dejas que Chris te enseñe donde vas a dormir? Voy a avisar a Tom de que tenemos uno más para comer.

El cazador asintió en silencio, colgándose su mochila al hombro y siguió al otro hombre al interior de la casa. Esta era aun más acogedora de lo que pensaba, con las habitaciones llenas de muebles de madera oscura y la chimenea encendida en el comedor, el fuego crepitando alegremente iluminando la habitación.

Chris le guió al piso de arriba y le mostró su habitación, no sin antes advertirle que no entrara en ninguna sin antes llamar y que no se acercara a la de Jensen bajo ningún concepto. La única excusa que puso cuando le dirigió una mirada extrañada fue que a su jefe le gustaba su privacidad.

Dean se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a prepararse para husmear por la casa en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Jensen se dirigió a la trasera de la casa cuando los otros dos desaparecieron en el interior para encontrarse con los demás. El resto del grupo estaba sentado sobre unas viejas cajas de madera, cuchicheando y olisqueando el aire con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró cansado solo de pensar en el interrogatorio que se le venía encima. Pero les debía a todos una buena explicación, al igual que había hecho con Chris.

Steve fue el primero en mirar en su dirección, sentado junto a Mike, el beta de Tom. Mike era un tipo divertido, siempre bromeando a menos que su pareja estuviera en peligro, claro. Moreno y de ojos azul grisaceo siempre alegres, siempre estaba dispuesto para escuchar a cualquiera y dar consejos a los que no se debía hacer mucho caso por ridículos.

Apoyados en la pared de la casa, estaban David y James, los otros dos integrantes del grupo y la pareja más reciente. David era grande, imponente pero con un corazón blando y bastante bonachón. James, al contrario, era impulsivo, poseedor de un sarcástico y oscuro sentido del humor y una lengua afilada, aunque en el fondo era un trozo de pan.

- Supongo que ya lo sabéis… - comenzó, dándoles a todos una mirada de disculpa. No le hacia gracia eso de imponer sus decisiones ante ellos, pero esta iban a tener que respetarla.

- Es difícil no oler toda la sangre que mancha sus manos, Jensen. – gruñó James, ganándose una pequeña patada en la pierna por parte de David. Jensen se encogió de hombros.

- Las nuestras no es que estén mucho más limpias. – repuso con calma. James iba a replicar algo más, pero su pareja le detuvo, colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

- Es un cazador, Jen. Ha venido por nosotros. – Mike habló con calma, mirándole interrogante a los ojos.

- Por supuesto que viene a por nosotros, Mike, pero no es eso lo que va a suceder. Jamás le hubiera metido aquí si corrierais un peligro real.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él? – preguntó David, con su mano aun en el hombro de su pareja, acariciándole distraídamente el cuello.

- Nada. Dejadle que trabaje, que se canse y no hagáis nada que le resulte sospechoso. Yo me encargare de él. Es mío. – añadió con un gruñido bajo. Steve abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

- ¡Oh, venga ya! No puede ser que sea tu… - el resto le observaba igual de asombrados.

- Precisamente. Así que nada de hacerle daño.

- Mientras él no trate de hacernos daño a nosotros… - gruñó James. Jensen se acercó y le acarició el cabello.

- No va a tener tiempo para pensar en eso, tranquilo.

Chris no le dio mucho tiempo a Dean para poder investigar los alrededores, solo el justo para que pudiera dejar su bolsa en su habitación y cambiarse la ropa a una más cómoda para trabajar antes de arrastrarle hacia las cercas, donde pasaron unas cuantas horas arreglando los alambres en silencio. Empezaba a atardecer cuando oyeron el suave sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose hasta donde ellos estaban. No se asombró demasiado al ver a Jensen mirándoles sonriendo desde su montura.

- ¡Ey! ¡Hora de cenar! – Chris se incorporó, arqueándose para crujirse la espalda, gimiendo dolorido. Dean le imitó, sacándose los gruesos guantes que habían estado usando para no herirse con las púas de los alambres y los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Ya era hora! Estoy famélico.

- ¿Qué tal lo esta haciendo? – preguntó Jensen, señalando al cazador con la cabeza. Dean arqueó una ceja, molesto por ser tratado como si no estuviera ahí. El otro se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

- Bastante bien.

- ¿Bastante bien? – protestó Dean, haciéndoles reír a los otros dos.

- No tientes tu suerte, muchacho.

Jensen soltó una carcajada ronca e hizo girar a su caballo para dirigirse de nuevo a la casa mientras ellos recogían sus herramientas para seguirle minutos después.

No hubo tiempo ni para ducharse o cambiarse de ropa antes de reunirse con el resto del grupo en el comedor. Por suerte, todos estaban igual de sucios que él. Fue rápidamente presentado y Dean les observó lo más discretamente que pudo. No sacó mucho en claro, salvo ampliar su lista de sospechosos.

No fue un pensamiento muy reconfortante, una vez que ya estaba en su cama tumbado, considerar que todos pudieran ser hombres lobos. Era ya pasada la media noche cuando se oyó un lejano aullido. Tenso, se sentó de golpe en el colchón, casi saltando de la cama para mirar por la ventana. En la linde del bosque podía ver con claridad la silueta de un gran lobo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Rápidamente cogió su pistola cargada con balas de plata y se descolgó lo más sigilosamente por la ventana antes de correr en dirección hacia los árboles. Un nuevo aullido resonó, como retándole y el cazador se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo el sonido.

No tardó mucho en llegar a un claro, donde un enorme lobo gris le esperaba, iluminado por un tenue haz de luna.

Dean se acercó despacio, cargando silenciosamente su pistola con los ojos verdes del animal clavados en él. En un momento de debilidad, se le pasó por la cabeza que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás. Ese despiste le costó que el lobo le pillara por sorpresa cuando saltó sobre él, golpeándole en la mano y haciéndole caer el arma al suelo. Trató de recuperarla, pero la criatura fue más rápida y le derribó, colocándose sobre su pecho una vez que ya estaba tumbado en el suelo.

El cazador se congeló al notar los afilados colmillos del lobo en su garganta lo suficientemente apretado como para disuadirle de moverse, pero no tanto como para dañarle realmente.

- ¡Suéltame, bestia! – le gruñó. El lobo rugió una advertencia y tuvo que ahogar un gemido dolorido al sentir como se apretaba el agarre de su cuello. – Ok, ok… no me muevo… tu ganas.

El animal hizo un sonido de satisfacción, soltándole para sentarse sobre su pecho. Dean le vio mover una de sus patas hasta colocarla sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, clavándole las garras en la tierna piel. Reprimió un jadeo dolorido al notar su carne rasgarse, quedando tres marcas sangrientas en su brazo.

El lobo miró la herida con aire satisfecho antes de darle un amistoso lametón en la mejilla. El repentino gesto cariñoso dejó a Dean lo bastante anonadado como para que no reaccionara cuando el animal huyó, desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque. Como pudo, se sentó en la húmeda hierba, recogiendo su pistola y echó un vistazo a la herida. Los tres desgarrones eran profundos y sangraban ligeramente.

- Joder… esto va a dejar marca…

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Dean pasó el día siguiente trabajando hasta el agotamiento en el rancho e interrogando como podía a sus nuevos compañeros en su tiempo libre. Pero apenas consiguió algo interesante de ellos, salvo que llevaban juntos muchos años.

Jensen había comprado el terreno hacia cinco años, pagándolo en efectivo e hizo construir la casa y los establos poco antes de mudarse allí con ellos. No empleaba nunca a nadie de la ciudad o los alrededores y siempre eran ellos los que se encargaban de cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

De los chicos, individualmente, no tenía casi nada.

Chris y Steve, a los que más conocía, eran pareja desde el instituto y les gustaba tocar la guitarra juntos. Incluso llegaron a tener una banda.

Tom y Mike llevaban juntos desde hacia siete años y antes trabajaban en un bar en California de su propiedad.

David y James se conocieron en el mismo rancho y se hicieron pareja dos años atrás, discutiendo bastante y haciendo las paces con más asiduidad. Dean ya se los había encontrado un par de veces en situaciones un poco vergonzosas, aunque ellos no se mostraron para nada molestos por eso.

El único que parecía mantenerse sin pareja era Jensen y en cualquier otra situación Dean habría intentado algo con él. Algo rápido y sencillo. El tipo le atraía muchísimo y cuando lo tenia cerca le resultaba muy difícil contener las ganas de tocarle o robarle un beso. Su olor seguía distrayéndole demasiado. Desgraciadamente, la idea de que pudiera ser otro de esos seres, y tenia toda la pinta de que así era, no hacia posible que se pudiera acercar al hombre con esas intenciones.

La mañana siguiente a su encuentro con el lobo y de que este le arañara el brazo, Dean notó un cambio en el comportamiento por parte de algunos chicos. Chris, Tom y David empezaron a esquivar cualquier roce con él. No era que antes lo tocaran mucho, pero ya no lo hacían ni por accidente y se mantenían apartados de su camino, excepto para trabajar. Sin embargo, Steve, Mike y James se mostraron más amigables con él. Resulto de lo más raro, pero trató de no prestarle mucha atención.

Al menos no hasta esa mañana, cuando Steve se recogió las mangas de su camisa y Dean vio unas cicatrices antiguas muy parecidas a las que había conseguido por su enfrentamiento con el lobo.

Sin poder contener su curiosidad, le agarró del brazo para poder verlas con más claridad. Jadeó sorprendido por lo similares que eran a las suyas.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – preguntó en un siseo. Steve palideció ligeramente, tratando de liberar su brazo sin conseguirlo.

- Fue… fue un perro… hace años… - tartamudeó, sin resultar demasiado convincente. Dean frunció el ceño.

- ¿Era gris? ¿Con los ojos verdes?

- ¡No, no! – negó rápidamente el rubio, soltándose al fin. – Era un perro y Chris le pegó un tiro después de que me hiriera. Esta muerto. – contestó con algo más de calma, frotándose la vieja herida.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? – Steve asintió, ya completamente tranquilo.

- Absolutamente. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No, por nada… Voy a mirar si Chris necesita ayuda con algo… - masculló el cazador, dejando ir el tema. No había creído una palabra al chico, pero no iba a servir de nada seguir insistiendo en ese momento.

- Jensen podría necesitar una mano con los caballos… - soltó demasiado casualmente Steve, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Si. Iré a verle, entonces.

Se dirigió hacia los establos, dándole aun vueltas al asunto. Era demasiada coincidencia lo similares que eran las heridas, aunque la de Steve parecía hecha por alguna criatura algo más pequeña. Tal vez hubiera sido otro lobo más pequeño… sin contar que la antigüedad de las cicatrices era de años, pero seguían estando en el mismo brazo y en el mismo lugar. No era una maldita coincidencia.

Llegó al establo y encontró a Jensen ensillando su caballo favorito, el que usaba siempre para pasear por los terrenos. Un mustang castaño con muy mal carácter que ponía a todos en problemas a la hora de encerrarlo, salvo a su dueño. El jodido animal era un completo demonio y se había ganado a pulso ser llamado Lucifer. Aunque Dean solía llamarlo Lucy para fastidiarlo.

- ¡Ey, Dean! – Jensen le sonrió feliz de verlo cuando se acercó.

- ¡Ey! ¿Necesitas ayuda con los caballos? – la sonrisa del otro se amplió.

- No realmente. Pero si que agradecería algo de compañía en la patrulla. ¿Sabes montar? – Dean se encogió de hombros. Había montado hacia años, cuando acompañó a su padre a una cacería a Nebraska, con Sam. Por un segundo pensó en su hermano y en como le iría en California. Empujó el recuerdo bien hondo en su mente. No era el momento de ponerse nostálgicos.

- Algo.

- Genial. Ensilla aquella yegua de allí y sígueme.

Era curioso comprobar que no había olvidado como ensillar correctamente a un caballo ni como montarlo. La yegua que le indicó Jensen era parda y tranquila y se adaptó rápidamente al suave trote del mustang. Cabalgaron en un silencio cómodo por los pastos, roto en unas pocas ocasiones por Jensen para mostrarle alguna cosa destacable del paisaje o contar una anécdota divertida de los chicos.

Se detuvieron casi una hora después, en el mismo claro donde fue atacado por el lobo. No pudo evitar tensarse al notarlo y llevarse inconscientemente una mano a la herida, preguntándose si que acabaran en aquel lugar era una coincidencia o algún plan urdido por el otro hombre.

Amarró su yegua junto al otro caballo y se acercó hasta donde se había sentado Jensen, imitándole, aun no muy seguro de que estaba pasando.

- Este es mi sitio favorito de todo el lugar. – murmuró el ranchero, suspirando feliz, mirando directamente a los ojos de Dean. Este se estremeció bajo la mirada depredadora que le dirigió.

- Es muy bonito, si… - su cuerpo vibró de anticipación al notar el olor del otro más cerca, más intenso cuando se inclinó hacia él con los ojos cada vez más oscurecidos. - ¿Jensen? ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Nada… aun… - susurró a su vez Jensen, antes de besarle.

Dean jadeó sorprendido por la suavidad del beso. Se sintió repentinamente débil y abrumado por el calor y el sabor del otro hombre. Un gemido de placer se le escapó cuando el beso se profundizó volviéndose más apasionado y se aferró a la camisa de Jensen con fiereza, juntando más sus cuerpos sintiendo su miembro responder a la calidez del rubio.

El beso se rompió cuando Lucifer soltó un relincho agudo, sobresaltándoles. El cazador observó alarmado como los ojos del ranchero se habían transformado, sus pupilas convertidas en una fina línea. Por un terrible segundo se sintió más presa de lo que se había sentido en su vida cazando monstruos.

- Yo… er… - tartamudeo. – Creo que debo… irme, si. Debo irme. – Jensen le miró claramente divertido. – Chris podría necesitarme para algo.

- Podría ser, si. – hizo caso omiso a la carcajada ronca del otro hombre cuando salió a un veloz trote rumbo a la casa principal. No huía, no. Solo era una retirada táctica.

A la noche volvió a oír al lobo y le siguió de nuevo al claro. Como el día anterior, el animal se burló de él, cogiéndole desprevenido para sujetarle la muñeca con sus fuertes mandíbulas hasta que le obligó a soltar la pistola. Dean se quedó quieto, dejándose desarmar, sabiendo que si se movía o trataba de sacudírselo solo acabaría sin mano.

- Ok, ok… - masculló molesto a la criatura. – Imagino que quieres que suelte la pistola, ¿verdad? – el lobo hizo un ruido a medio camino entre un bufido y un ladrido y el cazador suspiró, derrotado, dejando caer el arma. - ¿Contento?

Acto seguido, el lobo soltó su mano para recoger la pistola del suelo y enterrarla a unos metros de donde seguía parado Dean, que lo observaba arqueándole una ceja.

- Con alejarla era suficiente. Luego tendré que limpiar el cañón de tierra, capullo. – el animal gruñó bajito, ladeando la cabeza como si se burlara de él. Luego se le acercó despacio, con la cabeza baja y los ojos fijos en su cara.

Demasiado rápido para que pudiera reaccionar, el animal saltó sobre él, derribándole con su peso y el chico acabó tumbado de espaldas en la hierba, con más de ochenta kilos de lobo encima y sus dientes en su garganta. Tragó en seco asustado, pero para su sorpresa, le soltó, tras darle un lametón en el cuello y se acurrucó sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Tío, en serio, no se que te has creído que soy, pero no soy tu puta almohada! – protestó, tratando de levantarse, pero el lobo gruñó, mostrándole sus dientes y desistió de su huida. – Ok…

Un buen rato después, se volvió a atrever a moverse, alargando la mano hacia la cabeza del animal. Este gruñó de nuevo, en advertencia, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando le acarició detrás de las orejas. Dean se asombró de lo suave que era su pelaje, deslizando los dedos por el cuello de la criatura.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo haciendo eso hasta que el lobo se marchó al fin, liberándole.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Tras la movidita noche con el lobo y preocupado por tropezarse de nuevo con Jensen y que se repitiera otra vez lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, Dean pasó la mayor parte del día ojeroso, cansado, de un humor horrible y esquivando a su jefe por todo el rancho como si jugaran a las escondidas.

No debió ser muy discreto (tampoco era que lo hubiera intentado. Estaba demasiado agotado para molestarse en ello.) porque descubrió varias veces a Chris mirándole con sus ojos brillando divertidos como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Jensen tampoco fue mucho más sutil que él, apareciéndose de repente donde estuviera el cazador o mandándole recados a través de cualquiera de los otros que Dean ignoró durante todo el día.

Pero su suerte o, tal vez, la paciencia de Jensen, tenía un límite. Después de comer, Dean fue el encargado de limpiar el establo. Ordenes tajantes de Chris. Lo hizo con un ojo vigilando la puerta, temiendo encontrarse con el ranchero. Pero a pesar de sus precauciones, fue pillado completamente por sorpresa y arrastrado a uno de los cubículos antes de que los labios del otro hombre empezaran a devorarle la boca.

Dean se revolvió, tratando inútilmente de librarse del agarre de acero al que le tenía sometido el otro hombre. Era levemente humillante la forma en que Jensen le dominaba. Hacia pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien pudiera manejarle con tanta facilidad y, en cierta forma, le resultaba excitante. Aun así, no terminaba de gustarle que se tomara tantas libertades con él sin su permiso.

Perdió los nervios y redobló sus esfuerzos para liberarse, golpeando a Jensen en el estomago con el codo. Este le soltó al fin, mirándole sorprendido y furioso a la vez.

- ¿Qué demonios? – le gruñó el ranchero, aun bloqueándole cualquier tipo de huida.

- ¡Eso digo yo, Jensen! ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Creí que era evidente. – Jensen le volvió a acorralar, colocando las manos en la pared del establo, a ambos lados de su cabeza. – Ayer te fuiste en lo mejor y quería retomarlo por donde lo dejamos. – Dean se estremeció, la excitación y el enfado inundándole por partes iguales.

- ¡Si me fui era porque no quería esto! – el otro sonrió torcido. Se inclino hacia él, tan cerca que sus labios le rozaban el oído.

- No mientas, Dean. – ronroneó. – Puedo sentir tu deseo desde aquí. – frotó sus caderas juntas para demostrar su punto. - Olerlo. Se que quieres esto. – Jensen colocó una mano sobre la entrepierna del cazador, masajeándola con lentitud. – Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo habla por si solo. Alto y claro. – terminó susurrándole antes de besarle, sin dejar de acariciarle perezosamente sobre los pantalones.

Dean gimió, rindiéndose por fin al toque del otro hombre. Se besaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, las manos de Jensen en sus vaqueros, abriéndoselos mientras él se aferraba a su camisa para acercarlo aun más a su cuerpo. Tenía ya la mano del ranchero en sus vaqueros cuando un carraspeo desde la puerta les hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó Jensen, con los labios aun pegados a la garganta del cazador. La risa de Chris sonó más divertida de lo que había oído en esos días. ¡Jodido bastardo!

- Siento interrumpir, pero Lucifer se esta poniendo quisquilloso y ha mordido a James cuando trataba de traerlo de vuelta al establo, así que si quieres seguir teniendo caballo, será mejor que vengas antes de que lo mate.

- Jodido Lucifer… - refunfuñó, soltando finalmente a Dean. – Siempre incordiando en el peor momento.

Antes de salir le dio un largo beso al cazador y siguió a Chris al exterior, refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras su amigo seguía riéndose de él. Dean se dejó caer al suelo, sentado sobre la paja para luego huir a su habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y calmarse. Esto se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Estuvo ahí escondido hasta después de la cena. Pensando que el resto se habría ido a dormir, salió al porche y se sentó en las escaleras para fumarse tranquilamente un cigarrillo. Aun no llevaba ni la mitad, cuando alguien se lo arrebató. Iba a gritarle a quien fuera que se lo devolviera pero el insulto se le quedó atascado en la garganta al ver a Jensen a su lado, sonriéndole torcido.

- Si querías uno, solo tenias que pedirlo. – consiguió mascullar Dean cuando recuperó el habla. El otro se sentó a su lado, riendo por lo bajo.

- ¿Si?

- Si, si lo pides amablemente. – Jensen arqueó las cejas, sin dejar de sonreír. Si no fuera la criatura que Dean sospechaba que era, lo encontraría adorable, con esas arruguitas que se le formaban en el borde de los ojos cuando sonreía.

- Así que… si te pido las cosas amablemente, ¿me darás permiso? ¿Para cualquier cosa? – el cazador tragó en seco. Ya se estaba oliendo que el otro iba a tergiversar sus palabras.

- Depende.

- A lo mejor así dejarías de esquivarme por todo el rancho.

- A lo mejor…

Jensen apagó el cigarrillo pisándolo con su bota y se volvió hacia él, cogiéndole con suavidad de la mejilla para acariciársela con el pulgar.

- Así que… ¿puedo besarte? – a Dean se le escapó una risa nerviosa, inclinándose inconscientemente en el calor de la mano. Dios… no debería… pero ese hombre tenía algo que lo dejaba totalmente indefenso ante él.

- Si digo que no, lo vas a hacer igualmente, ¿verdad? – el ranchero se acercó aun más, casi rozando los labios del cazador.

- Probablemente.

- Entonces, si.

Jensen rió bajito y unió por fin sus labios, besándole con inesperada dulzura, haciéndole relajarse. Dean se dejó envolver por el delicioso aroma del otro y se acercó más, sujetándole de la nuca y enredando los dedos en el suave cabello.

El beso se acabó volviendo más y más fogoso y profundo y Dean lo rompió, con la respiración entrecortada, estremeciéndose al ver el deseo brillando en los turbios ojos de Jensen. Si se quedaba… si solo se quedaba ahí un poco más besándose con él, acabaría cediendo, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo…

Pero por mucho que lo deseara no podía permitírselo. Aun seguía de caza y ese hombre que le estaba haciendo sentir así aun seguía siendo la presa. No podía dejarse llevar por un calentón… por mucho que se fuera a arrepentir cuando se alejara.

Sintiendo su erección apretándose en sus vaqueros de manera dolorosa, se separó, carraspeando para que le saliera la voz.

- Creo que… mañana tengo que madrugar un montón… - Jensen le arqueó una ceja, con expresión divertida. Su excitación era más que visible en esos apretados vaqueros que portaba.

- ¿Vas a dormir?

- Si.

- Bueno… - repuso el ranchero, encogiéndose de hombros. – Si es eso lo que quieres… - Dean tragó en seco. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo y aun no se había ido. Genial.

- Si… será lo mejor…

Al llegar a su habitación, aun seguía duro como una roca. Gimiendo frustrado, se quitó los pantalones y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, comenzando a masturbarse. Se tuvo que morder la mano para evitar gritar el nombre de Jensen al terminar.

Estuvo unos minutos considerando la idea de si merecía la pena el esfuerzo de levantarse e ir al baño a limpiarse antes de dormir cuando volvió a oír al lobo. Se incorporó de un saltó y miró a través de la ventana.

Justo debajo del alfeizar estaba el lobo gris, moviendo el rabo alegremente y mirando directamente hacia su ventana. Por un segundo, Dean estuvo tentado de abrir la ventana y perseguirle. Pero luego recordó el largo día que había tenido y se volvió a la cama. El aullido volvió a oírse, sonando como una burla, y Dean se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

- ¡Maldito bicho! ¡Esta noche no!

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado con esa criatura, Dean. Puede que ahora este jugando contigo, pero es imposible saber cuando se aburrirá y te atacara en serio.

- Lo se, Bobby. Descuida. ¡Es que me tiene de los nervios con sus estúpidos jueguecitos!

Dean había aprovechado un descanso entre la comida y la limpieza de los establos para alejarse lo suficiente de la casa y sus habitantes y poder llamar a Bobby para ponerse al día con él. Cuando ya estuvo bien seguro de que ahí nadie le iba a interrumpir por sorpresa, le contó las dificultades en las que le estaba poniendo la criatura y su incapacidad para permanecer armado frente a ella. Ni que decir tiene, que aquello le hizo mucha gracia al viejo cazador.

- Te advertí que no eran como los otros. – comentó Bobby, riendo. Dean masculló un insulto.

- Si… si fuera uno de los otros, ya estaría de vuelta en la carretera y no quitando mierda de caballo y correteando detrás del maldito animal. ¡Y ni siquiera se todavía si solo hay uno con seguridad! Todos tienen pinta de serlo.

- Tranquilo, hijo. – y Dean casi podía verlo quitarse la gorra y rascarse la cabeza antes de volver a colocársela. – Solo necesitas dedicarle algo más de tiempo… o volver aquí, antes de que la cosa se descontrole.

- ¿Y dejar la cacería a medias? ¡Ni hablar! – Bobby bufó al otro lado de la línea. – El que no haya sucedido nada raro desde que estoy aquí, no significa nada. Pueden estar esperando a que me vaya.

- Ten cuidado… y no hagas ninguna estupidez para resolverlo antes.

- No, claro. – masculló cerrando su móvil. – Aunque es algo tarde para eso.

- Sinceramente, Jensen, si estas tratando de conquistar a este chico, lo estas haciendo de pena.

Jensen dirigió una mirada torcida a Tom, que estaba cortando verduras para la cena de ese día. Era fascinante ver la rapidez y eficacia con que lo hacia. Casi hipnotizante.

- El quiere. No se donde esta el problema. – contestó el ranchero, enfurruñándose como un crío.

- El no sabe lo que quiere y le estas confundiendo. – repuso Tom pacientemente, echando con cuidado las verduras cortadas a la sartén. – Lo estas haciendo mal tratándolo como uno de nosotros. No lo es. Es humano y las cosas no se hacen así en su mundo.

- ¡Es un tío! – casi chilló frustrado Jensen.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Muy bien, genio! ¿Cómo lo harías tú? – Tom solo sonrió.

- ¿Vamos a ir a "La Guarida"?

Jensen se rascó incomodo la nuca al notar todas las miradas de la mesa clavadas en él. Todas menos la de Tom, que seguía comiendo su cena casi atragantándose por tratar de aguantar la risa.

- Si, bueno… es sábado y pensé que seria buena idea ir al Yukón y relajarnos con unas cervezas, pero si no os apetece…

El coro de voces interrumpiéndole le hizo sonreír divertido al comprobar lo predecibles que eran sus amigos. Pero la idea de Tom era buena. Llevaban todos más de una semana encerrados en el rancho y Dean probablemente se relajaría en un sitio público y con alcohol. Tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de poder acercarse al hombre de una vez.

Unas horas más tarde, todos ocupaban una mesa en "La Guarida", uno de los pubs más conocidos del Yukón. Dean llevaba ya varias cervezas y empezaba a sentir el dulce aturdimiento del alcohol en su cuerpo, relajándose lo bastante para participar en las conversaciones y bromas del grupo. Jugó varias partidas al billar con James, al que tuvo que llevarse David cuando le pidió la tercera revancha, antes de que se arruinara. Dean se dejó caer de nuevo en la mesa, sentándose junto a Jensen.

Tan relajado estaba que no notó que Chris y Steve se estaban poniendo de lo más cariñosos hasta que el ruido de sus besos le alertó. Resultaba ser un espectáculo de lo más excitante ver a esos dos hermosos hombres besándose de manera tan intima y para cuando Jensen colocó una mano en su muslo y le besó en el cuello, apoyándose en su cuerpo, ya estaba medio duro.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le ronroneó Jensen al oído. Dean gimió al notar la mano en su entrepierna. Sería el alcohol, pero estaba cansado de pelear contra la atracción que sentía por ese hombre.

- Puede… - el cazador cerró los ojos, suspirando cuando el otro le dio un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más tranquilo a hacer nuestro propio show? – Dean le besó, un beso largo y profundo que los dejó temblando de ganas a los dos. Para el ranchero no había una vista más hermosa que el hombre que tenia frente a él, mirándole con los ojos oscurecidos y ligeramente desenfocados.

- Me parece buena idea.

- Ok. Sígueme entonces.

Los dos salieron rápidamente del local, dejando atrás el calor y el ruido que había dentro para esconderse en uno de los laterales. Jensen le empujó hacia la pared, comenzando a besarle apasionadamente, separándole las piernas con la rodilla. A pesar de lo fría que estaba aun la noche, Dean sintió que les sobraba la ropa a ambos y que había poca piel para tocar, así que coló las manos bajo la camisa del otro y suspiró satisfecho en el beso al sentir por fin la piel tibia en sus dedos.

Las manos del mismo Jensen tampoco se estaban quietas, encargándose de desabrocharles a los dos los vaqueros y bajarlos lo justo para liberar sus miembros. Con mano firme, les sujetó a ambos y empezó a masturbarles a la vez, sacándole más de un gemido de placer al cazador. Dean deslizó las manos por el pecho del ranchero, casi arrancándole la camisa y movió las caderas para adaptarse a las caricias del otro. El nombre de Jensen se le escapó de los labios cuando este le mordió duro en el cuello, haciéndoles venir a los dos casi a la vez.

Jensen tuvo que sujetarlo y ayudarle con la ropa porque el fortísimo orgasmo le había dejado sin fuerzas. Aun estaba recuperando el aliento cuando un par de voces borrachas y desagradables les interrumpió.

¡Mira ese par de maricones! ¡Se lo están montando en nuestro bar! – los dos tipos se les acercaron amenazantes, uno de ellos llevando una navaja en la mano, cuya hoja brilló siniestramente bajo la débil luz de una farola.

El ranchero reaccionó primero, empujando a Dean a su espalda y dirigiéndose hacia ellos como si no estuvieran armados y tuvieran las dimensiones de un par de armarios. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera añadir algo más, les golpeó con tal fuerza y rapidez que se deshizo de ellos en menos de cinco minutos.

Dean trató de intervenir en la pelea, preocupado por la seguridad de Jensen, pero este le apartó bruscamente en todas las ocasiones, insistiendo en ponerle tras él, como si fuera alguien indefenso que necesitaba protección.

Eso le enfureció, su orgullo herido. El era un cazador. Llevaba defendiéndose solo desde que tenía uso de razón, haciéndose cargo de su familia desde el mismo tiempo, usando armas desde que tenía once años. No necesitaba protección de ninguna manera. El que Jensen le hubiera tratado como una damisela en apuros, le hizo sentir humillado.

Su enfado, mezclado con el alcohol que aun tenia en su sangre, fue lo que le hizo coger a Jensen de la camisa y estrellarlo contra la pared cuando este terminó de echar a los matones.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – le gruñó el ranchero, bajo y peligroso. El tampoco estaba del mejor de los humores, después de que esos dos estúpidos le hubieran estropeado la noche.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – el siseo de Dean le sorprendió, al igual que la ira que podía ver en sus ojos. - ¡No soy ninguna mujer para que me protejas!

- ¡Solo estaba cuidando lo que es mío!

- ¡No soy tuyo! ¡Métete eso en la cabeza! ¡No te pertenezco! – y sin añadir nada más, Dean le soltó y se dirigió hecho una furia hacia el bar a reunirse con los demás.

Jensen se dejó caer al suelo, frotándose la cara cansado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal ahora?

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Jensen bufó molesto al comprobar que el cazador le había vuelto a dar esquinazo. Otra vez. La quinta en lo que llevaban de día y aun no era la hora del almuerzo.

Todos sus intentos de acercarse a él fueron inútiles. Dean todavía estaba enfadado con él, aunque Jensen no conseguía comprender el por que.

¿Qué se suponía que había hecho mal?

A su entender, nada. Hubo un peligro inminente hacia quien iba a ser su beta y él, como alpha y líder de la manada, se ocupó del asunto. Fin de la historia.

Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso Dean?

Suspiró, frustrado y se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo.

- Es que no lo entiendo…

- ¿El que no entiendes? – el ranchero casi saltó en el sitio, asustado al oír la voz de James de repente a su lado. Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no le notó llegar.

- ¡Joder James! ¿Qué te he dicho de acercarte de esa manera a la gente?

- ¿Qué no lo haga? – respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tampoco es que te haga mucho caso, jefe.

- Eso ya lo se…

- Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que no entendías?

- Era… - Jensen dudó antes de hablar. Finalmente, suspiró y decidió contárselo. James podría parecer que no le importaba nada, pero en realidad tenía tan buen corazón como David. Por algo eran pareja. – Dean esta enfadado conmigo… - el otro rió.

- Eso es quedarse corto. ¡Esta que echa humo! Va refunfuñando por todas partes tu nombre y diciéndote arrogante, estúpido y "¿que cojones se ha creído este que soy?".

- ¡Es que no se porque esta tan molesto! – protestó el ranchero, frunciendo el ceño. James prácticamente estaba que se caía de la risa.

- ¡Ay! ¡En serio! ¡Alphas! ¡Que cortitos sois a veces! – consiguió decir entre carcajadas. – Te lo voy a explicar de manera simple para que lo entiendas. Si no es así, te puedo hacer un croquis…

- James… - gruñó Jensen.

- Vale. Primero, es un tío. Nunca le va a hacer gracia que lo trates como si fuera más débil, aunque lo sea. Segundo. Es humano. ¿Se te ha olvidado que de nuestras costumbres de cortejo no tiene ni puta idea?

- Si… o sea, no… pero aun así…

- ¡Jensen, no seas cabezota!

- ¡No lo soy! A ver, me gusta la idea de tener una pareja que sepa defenderse y no haga todo lo que se le pide, pero lo de estos días ya es el colmo. ¡Estoy harto de ser sutil!

- ¿Eso eres tú siendo sutil? Pues lo eres igual que un rinoceronte… - Jensen se levantó, encaminándose decidido hacia el establo. – ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡A poner fin a esto!

- Uh… la que se va a armar… le voy a decir a Tom que prepare el botiquín por si acaso…

Por fin algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Después de pasar toda la mañana rehuyendo a Jensen, al fin parecía haber conseguido que desistiera de hablar con él. Dean, desde luego, no quería hablarle, ni verle… solo pegarle de puñetazos. Y eso no iría demasiado bien con sus planes, así que mejor se mantenía alejado. No podía consentir que le echaran del rancho en ese momento, cuando casi tenia asegurado que todos sus habitantes eran hombres lobos. Lo único que le faltaba para confirmarlo era ver a alguno transformarse, pero estaba bastante seguro de ello.

Si tan solo encontrara una manera efectiva de eliminarles antes de que se encariñara más aun de ellos…

El problema era que se estaba haciendo el remolón con el caso. Una parte de él no quería hacerles daño… la otra no podía hacer la vista gorda. Y, encima, Jensen atosigándole.

Perfecto… simplemente, perfecto.

La puerta del establo se abrió con gran estrépito, sobresaltándole y Dean gruñó un taco al ver a Jensen acercársele pisando fuerte y luciendo muy furioso. Se acabó la tranquilidad.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar! – rugió el ranchero, cogiéndole del brazo para arrastrarle hasta el fondo del establo. El cazador rodó los ojos, frustrado al verse de nuevo acorralado entre la pared y el otro hombre.

- Ya que me lo pides tan amablemente. – repuso con sarcasmo.

- ¡Estoy harto de tu comportamiento! ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que eres mío?

- ¿Cuándo vas tú a comprender que no soy de nadie? – le gruñó Dean de vuelta. La sonrisa que le dedicó Jensen fue escalofriante.

- ¿Si? Yo no lo veo así.

El ranchero le besó bruscamente, forzándole a dejarle paso en su boca. Le sujetó con fuerza, apoyando una mano en su pecho mientra se afanaba en abrirle los vaqueros con la otra.

Por mucho que forcejeara, Dean se vio con los pantalones y los calzoncillos por las rodillas antes de que el otro le obligara a darse la vuelta, cara a la pared.

No pudo controlar un estremecimiento de puro miedo al darse cuenta de que no podía escapar y que estaba a merced de lo que quisiera hacerle Jensen. Este debió notarlo porque, aunque no aflojó su agarre, si comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y a acariciarle con suavidad el estomago, a la vez que le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

- Ssshhhttt, tranquilo… no tengas miedo, Dean… no voy a hacerte daño… no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo… lo siento…

Dean dejó de temblar y soltó un jadeo excitado cuando la mano que Jensen tenia en su estomago bajó hasta su miembro, acariciándoselo. Pronto se vio gimiendo el nombre del otro hombre y embistiendo contra su mano. Jensen no dejaba de morderle suave en la nuca, su barba raspándole y haciéndole cosquillas en la sensible piel, aumentando su placer.

Llegó, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, el orgasmo dejándole débil y confuso. No sabía que deseaba más en ese momento si empujar y apartar al ranchero o aferrarse a él y dejar que su olor y su calor le reconfortaran.

Hizo ambas cosas. Cuando Jensen le ayudó a darse la vuelta, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y luego le agarró de la camisa para esconder el rostro en su cuello.

Estuvieron así hasta que Chris se presentó en el establo para avisarles de la comida.

Esa noche, el lobo volvió a presentarse bajo su ventana. Pero en esa ocasión, Dean sabia que hacer.

Dejó sus armas en la habitación y caminó tranquilo hasta el claro, ignorando los aullidos del animal llamándole. Como se esperaba, se lo encontró allí, sentado y mirándole con la cabeza ladeada, como si estuviera confuso.

- ¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de tanto jueguecito? – le preguntó, levantando las manos. – Mira, hoy no vengo armado. Tu sabes lo que soy, yo se lo que eres, así que por que no dejas de esconderte bajo esa forma y hablas claro conmigo por una vez, Jensen.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

_- ¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de tanto jueguecito? – le preguntó, levantando las manos. – Mira, hoy no vengo armado. Tu sabes lo que soy, yo se lo que eres, así que por que no dejas de esconderte bajo esa forma y hablas claro conmigo por una vez, Jensen. _

El lobo dio un gruñido bajo y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Luego su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. No era como en las películas ni como había visto en otros hombres lobos. El cambio no parecía doloroso ni rodeado de convulsiones ni huesos crujiendo, más bien todo lo contrario, natural y sin parafernalia.

Dean lo observó fascinado. Vio al lobo ponerse a dos patas mientras se transformaba de nuevo en humano. En Jensen, vestido con los mismos vaqueros viejos y sucios después de todo el día trabajando en el rancho, la camisa de franela verde y sus botas vaqueras. Tal y como lo había dejado tras la cena.

- Tienes razón. Ya hemos jugado bastante. – la voz de Jensen no era más que un susurro pero se oyó clara en el silencio del bosque. Dean asintió.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. Ahora… ¿vas a explicarme a que viene todo esto? No me has traído aquí para matarme. No nos hemos cruzado antes, así que tampoco para vengarte de algo que te haya hecho a ti o a los tuyos y no ha sido ningún descuido que la información sobre tus "paseitos nocturnos" llegaran hasta los oídos de mi amigo. Así que dime… ¿para que querías que viniera aquí?

El ranchero suspiró, luciendo algo culpable y se le acercó un par de pasos antes de detenerse, como si no estuviera seguro de hacerlo.

- No, no ha sido ninguna casualidad y si, fue totalmente intencionado para atraerte aquí. Pero te equivocas en una cosa. Si nos hemos visto antes. – Dean parpadeó, sorprendido.

- Creo que recordaría haberte visto.

- Tu no llegaste a verme, pero yo a ti si. Fue… hace tres años, cuando baje a Texas para acompañar a un amigo, que iba a su casa a ocuparse de su familia después de la muerte de su padre. Os vi a ti y a tu hermano en un bar esa misma noche y os reconocí. Cualquiera de mi clase ha oído hablar alguna vez de los Winchester.

- Supongo que mi fama me precede. – repuso con amargura el cazador. Jensen se encogió de hombros.

- A mi tu fama no me preocupaba. Se muy bien como esquivar cazadores. Lo llevo haciendo mucho tiempo. Y no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué fue entonces?

- Hay una cosa que debes saber de mi raza, Dean. No somos como los otros. Nos regimos por circunstancias más complicadas que el ciclo lunar. Nosotros podemos nacer así o ser creados por otro. Los grupos son familias, aunque no estén emparentados, y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

- Todo eso es muy interesante y me encargare de que Bobby reciba la información, que la apreciara más que yo, pero te estas yendo por las ramas. – gruñó Dean, cruzándose de brazos, impaciente. Jensen suspiró.

- Solo hay una cosa tan importante para uno de nosotros que la familia y es nuestra pareja. Y esa no se escoge, Dean. Tenemos una en toda nuestra vida y esta predestinada. Nosotros solo sabemos quien es cuando la tenemos cerca la primera vez, por su olor. Y tú eres la mía. Te olí aquella noche en el bar.

El cazador lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Si había entendido bien todo ese cuento que le estaba contando Jensen, entonces él era… le estaba diciendo que era… Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. ¡Oh, no! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

- ¿Te estas quedando conmigo? ¡Porque si esto es una especie de broma lobuna no tiene ni puta gracia!

- Créeme que te entiendo. A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando me enteré de que eras mi pareja. Eres un cazador y la sola idea de considerar meter en mi cubil… de poner en peligro a mi familia metiendo un cazador en sus vidas, tampoco me hizo ninguna gracia al principio. – respondió el ranchero con voz dura. – Y puedes negarte, si quieres, pero no te servirá para nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no servirá de nada? – rugió Dean, sus ojos verdes brillando con furia. - ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

- Ya estas marcado. – ante la mirada de incomprensión del cazador, Jensen intentó explicarse. – El arañazo que te hice en el brazo no desaparecerá jamás. Es una advertencia de que ya has sido elegido, así ningún otro intentará acercarse a ti. Incluso si solo son humanos normales, instintivamente acabarán alejándose.

- Hijo de puta…

- Y aunque no te lo hubiera puesto, habría sido igual. – prosiguió el ranchero, ignorando el insulto. - ¿Por qué crees que nunca has podido tener una relación de verdad con alguien? No era por la caza, Dean. No era por no poder parar y establecerte en ningún lugar. Es porque yo soy la única pareja posible para ti y sin mi ibas a ser miserable toda tu vida. – los ojos de Dean reflejaron tanto dolor al oír sus palabras que Jensen casi deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Pero eso debía decírselo. Tenía que saber la verdad. – Puedes tratar de estar con quien quieras, pero siempre te sentirás incompleto sin mí.

Dean no quería seguir escuchando. No quería creer lo que le estaba diciendo el otro hombre, porque si lo que le decía era verdad… eso explicaría tantas cosas de su vida…

- No… - murmuró, retrocediendo. – No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

- Dean… quédate aquí conmigo, por favor. – pidió Jensen, acercándose a él. Levantó la mano para tocarle pero la dejó caer al ver el miedo en su expresión. – Se que esto te asusta, pero voy a cuidar de ti, te lo prometo…

- No… no sabes… - repuso Dean, alejándose un paso y negando con la cabeza. – Me estas pidiendo… no me estas pidiendo eso… ¡no puedo quedarme aquí y hacer la vista gorda mientras matáis gente!

- Nunca hemos matado a un humano por placer, Dean. – fue la contestación triste del otro hombre. Parecía tan sincero… y el cazador deseaba tanto creerle… - Nunca. Vinimos aquí porque era aislado y perfecto para ser nosotros sin tener que estar escondiéndonos a cada rato.

- Si me quedo… ¿me tendrías que transformar?

- Si.

- No. No puedo… soy un cazador, Jensen. No puedo convertirme en un monstruo por un calentón.

- ¿Eso crees que es? – preguntó el ranchero con incredulidad.

- ¡Eso es lo que es! – Jensen negó suavemente con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia él.

- Déjame demostrarte que estas equivocado.

- ¡No! – respondió con voz aguda Dean. Se frotó la cara, cansado y cuando volvió a mirar al otro, su expresión era determinada. – No puedo. Mira, me iré de aquí y olvidare todo lo que he visto. Nadie va a perseguiros ni a saber de vosotros, os lo prometo. Pero me tengo que ir. Hay trabajo que hacer ahí fuera.

- Dean…

- No.

El relincho asustado de los caballos y los gritos de los otros hombres les interrumpió, haciéndoles mirar hacia la casa. El gris del amanecer empieza a teñirse de anaranjado por el fuego en esa dirección y la suave brisa olía a humo.

Con una maldición, ambos corrieron hacia el rancho, encontrándose con el establo envuelto en llamas. Steve, Mike, Tom y David se afanaban en extinguir el fuego con varias mangueras. James apareció en la puerta, tosiendo y tiznado, espantando a los caballos que salieron al galope asustados, dispersándose por el prado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Jensen a nadie en particular sin dejar de mirar la estructura que ardía. Iban a tardar bastante en reconstruirla, si quedaba algo para reconstruir cuando apagaran el incendio.

- ¡No tengo ni idea! – gritó Tom en respuesta, sin dejar de apuntar el fuego con su manguera. - ¡Me levante para hacer el desayuno y ya estaba ardiendo! – el chico asintió y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde esta Chris?

- ¡Dentro! ¡Sacando al resto de los caballos! – Jensen miró nervioso hacia el establo.

- ¡Debería estar fuera ya! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡James! – gritó volviéndose hacia el hombre, que seguía tosiendo apoyado contra la camioneta. - ¿Dónde esta Chris?

- ¡No lo se! – contestó con la voz ronca. - ¡Ahí dentro no se ve una mierda! ¡Creo que estaba tratando de sacar a Lucifer!

En ese momento, como si fuera una señal, el mustang salió a todo galope del establo, casi atropellándoles. Pero de Chris ni rastro. Steve comenzaba a sentir pánico cuando Dean cogió una vieja manta de las que usaban para poner bajo la silla de los caballos, la empapó bien con agua y se la echó por encima antes de entrar en el lugar en llamas, desapareciendo entre el espeso humo antes de que alguien pudiera detenerle.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de Jensen. Apenas respiró hasta que por fin aparecieron los dos hombres, atravesando la casi calcinada puerta, dejándose caer a una distancia prudencial del fuego. Tom y Steve se encargaron de comprobar que estaban bien mientras el resto seguía apagando el fuego, que aun tardó una hora más en extinguirse del todo.

Milagrosamente, ninguno resultó herido de gravedad. Chris había recibido un mal golpe en su pierna, al caérsele un trozo de viga encima, pero no la tenia rota, aunque si lo suficientemente magullada como para no poder apoyarse en ella.

- No vas a poder andar por una buena temporada, Chris… - le informó Tom, tras examinarle. Jensen dio gracias a que su amigo había sido enfermero antes de estar en el bar donde le encontró.

- ¿Estas de coña? – gruñó Chris, haciendo una mueca de dolor al moverse. – Aun no hemos terminado de arreglar la cerca y ahora hay que reconstruir el establo. – Jensen sabia que estaba en lo cierto, sobre todo ahora que quedaban menos días de buen tiempo.

- Pues tú no vas a hacer nada de eso en estas condiciones, Chris. – repuso con un suspiro cansado. – Contrataremos a alguien de fuera, que remedio.

- Yo lo haré. – todos se volvieron hacia Dean, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, observándoles. Jensen le arqueó una ceja, con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.

- Creí que te ibas…

- Y me iré. Cuando acabemos de arreglar todo esto, volveré a mi trabajo real. – los otros asintieron en silencio lúgubre, entendiendo perfectamente lo que indicaban sus palabras. Habría tregua mientras duraran las reparaciones pero luego volverían a ser cazador y presas. Aunque, irónicamente, no habían llegado a serlo antes.

Cuando Chris ya estaba en su habitación, con Steve moviéndose aun frenético de un lado para otro, dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Jensen. Dean había regresado a su dormitorio también, para prepararse y empezar las reparaciones con el resto.

- ¿Qué? – acabó preguntando Jensen, molesto de la mirada de su amigo.

- Supongo que no ha funcionado muy bien la cosa… - el otro gruñó, dejándose caer sentado en la cama.

- No demasiado…

- Así que… ¿se marcha?

- Eso parece. – Chris masculló un taco, recostándose en la almohada.

- Bueno… todavía tienes tiempo para hacerle cambiar de idea, así que ve espabilando. –el ranchero asintió en silencio. Si, tenia tiempo pero… ¿Cómo demonios iba a convencerle?

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Jensen casi deseó haber guardado silencio al ver las expresiones de diversión en los rostros de sus amigos después de pedirles ayuda. Pero su situación con Dean empezaba a ser más que preocupante.

- ¡Hombre! – exclamó Chris, tumbado en su cama. Aun tenía la pierna vendada y no podía caminar a menos que usara unas muletas. - ¡Por fin reconoce que lo estaba haciendo mal! ¡Que alguien anote la fecha en el calendario! ¡Esto es histórico! – el resto rió a carcajadas la broma de su amigo.

- ¡Que te jodan, Kane!

- Eso lo hará Steve luego cuando os larguéis. Ahora vamos a centrarnos en tu problema.

- ¡Chris! – chilló Steve, absolutamente sonrojado de los pies a la cabeza. Jensen no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de sus amigos al ver el bochorno del otro hombre. Mike carraspeó, tratando de poner orden.

- Bien, antes de que Chris mate a Steve de la vergüenza, vamos a considerar tus opciones, Jensen.

- Que no son muchas, de hecho. – añadió David, recostándose aun más en la pared. James se apoyó en el, los dos sentados en el suelo.

- Eso es una subestimación.

- Gracias por los ánimos, chicos. – gruñó Jensen, mirándoles a todos con el ceño fruncido, consiguiendo que los demás sonrieran. – En serio, sois de mucha ayuda.

El ranchero se dejó caer en una silla cercana a la cama donde descansaba Chris. Estaban todos reunidos en la habitación, repartidos entre la misma cama, las sillas y el suelo. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y Jensen tenia la esperanza de que Dean estuviera durmiendo y no notara nada raro.

De hecho, todos deberían estar durmiendo y no ahí conspirando, pues habían tenido un largo día con las cercas y reconstruyendo el establo, pero aun así sus amigos habían accedido a esa reunión de emergencia para ayudarle con el cazador.

- Seamos realistas, Jen. Te has caído con todo el equipo en esto y va a estar muy complicado arreglarlo.

. Lo se, Tom.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos pesimistas! – intervino Chris, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. – Repasemos. Ya sabe lo que somos y lo entiende. Eso es un buen punto de partida. – Jensen gruñó.

- Pero no quiere ser uno de nosotros.

- Puede cambiar de idea si le ofreces algo bueno a cambio…

- ¿Cómo que? – preguntó el ranchero, parpadeando confuso. James rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Sexo? ¿Montones y montones de sexo duro, bueno y sucio?

- ¡James! – gimieron el resto, ahogando una carcajada. El otro se encogió de hombros mientras David le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, aguantando a duras penas la risa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que hay algo mejor que eso? Yo no lo creo.

- Ay, dios…

Dean sonrió claramente divertido ante el tercer intento ridículo de Jensen para hacerse el encontradizo y su poca sutileza a la hora de darle razones para quedarse allí. Resultaba de lo más adorable. Incluso llegó a sentir pena por sus esfuerzos, razón por la cual acabó aceptando a cenar con él a solas, tres días después del incendio.

La cena fue en la casa, después de que todos los demás salieran al Yukón, Chris incluido. Tom les había dejado preparada la comida antes de irse con el resto.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio que solo se rompió con pequeñas charlas sobre el rancho y los avances de las reparaciones. Jensen trató de llevar la conversación a temas más personales contándole como había conocido a los otros y su decisión de venirse a vivir a Canadá tras un altercado que casi les descubrió en Los Ángeles y por el que estuvieron a punto de perder a uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta el postre que el ranchero se atrevió a hacerle preguntas personales al cazador, quien casi no había contado nada sobre él. Dean parecía más relajado y accesible mientras devoraba el delicioso pastel de manzana y crema que Tom horneó para ellos. Así que decidió arriesgarse.

- ¿Cómo es que acabaste viniendo solo a esta cacería? Siempre pensé que cazabas con tu hermano. – Dean se quedó congelado a medio bocado del pastel, tensándose de nuevo y sus ojos brillando tristes de repente.

- Sam esta… Sam ya no caza. Esta haciendo la vida que quiere, lejos de esto. – Jensen frunció el ceño, procesando las palabras.

- ¿Dejó de cazar? ¿Así por las buenas? – vio al hombre frente a él encogerse de hombros, su habitual mascara de indiferencia puesta de nuevo en su rostro. Pero sus ojos seguían brillando demasiado para el gusto del ranchero.

- Si. A él nunca le gustó eso. Siempre dijo que cuando… - se detuvo un segundo como si considerara si debía o no revelar más y Jensen lo sintió como una victoria personal cuando continuó hablando. - …que cuando cazáramos lo que mató a nuestra madre, se marcharía. Y así fue.

- ¿Se marchó sin más? ¿Se fue y te dejó atrás o no quisiste ir con él?

- Las dos cosas. – Dean parecía realmente incomodo cuando contestó, por lo que Jensen alargó la mano sobre la mesa y la colocó sobre la del cazador, acariciándosela con suavidad.

- No lo entiendo…

- Sam quería volver a tener una vida normal y yo no encajo en ella. Los dos lo sabíamos. A mi me gusta cazar y estar ahí… acabaría volviéndome loco. Por eso no me pidió que me fuera con él y por eso yo no le pedí que me llevara. – Dean parecía cada vez más triste y el ranchero deseaba no haber empezado esa conversación. Solo quería convencerlo de que se quedara, no apenarle de esa manera.

- Y aun así te dejó. – murmuró, apretando su mano.

- Y aun así le deje marchar. – respondió Dean en otro murmullo.

Jensen se levantó y rodeó la mesa sin soltar la mano del cazador, obligándole a dejar su silla y seguirle hasta el sofá del comedor. Una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados, lo estrechó entre sus brazos, sujetándole bien fuerte cuando Dean se revolvió, tratando de huir del abrazo. Lo sostuvo hasta que lo sintió relajarse al fin y aprovechó ese momento para separarse un poco y besarle suave y lento en los labios.

Un rato más tarde, los dos seguían en el sofá, los brazos del ranchero aun rodeando al otro hombre.

- ¿Se sabe ya quien pudo incendiar el establo? – la voz de Dean sonaba algo ronca, desconcertando un poco a Jensen por la vuelta a los temas profesionales.

- ¿Recuerdas a los tipos que atacaron a Steve cuando le conociste? – el otro asintió. – Probablemente fueron ellos. Nos tienen ganas desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Jim, Jack y José son unos gilipollas absolutos. – Jensen rió sin humor, apretándole un poco más fuerte. – Nos odian porque piensan que somos gays.

- Ah… ¿pero no lo sois? – repuso Dean, arqueando una ceja, divertido.

- En mi raza esas distinciones no existen, Dean. No se juzga con quien estés, no importa si es de tu mismo sexo o no.

- Eso es… interesante… - el ranchero le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, volviendo a besarle.

- ¿Sabes? El que te quedaras aquí no significaría que tuvieras que dejar la caza. Bueno, no seria lo ideal, claro, pero supongo que seria muy egoísta por mi parte pedirte lo contrario. – el cazador le miró, entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Jensen… - pero el otro prosiguió, interrumpiéndole.

- Y tampoco es que fueras a tener una vida normal aquí, de todas maneras. Quiero decir… rodeado de lobos no es lo que se dice muy normal y…

- Jensen…

- ¿Qué? – Dean rió.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Uh… ¿convencerte para que te quedes? – contestó el chico, sonrojándose.

- Algo así me temía… - Jensen le besó una vez más, colocando las manos sobre la entrepierna del cazador, que gimió bajito.

- Podría intentar convencerte de otra manera, si eso no funciona. – le susurró, abriéndole los vaqueros para sacar su miembro. Dean se mordió los labios y retuvo un jadeo al ver al otro arrodillándose en el suelo entre sus piernas donde se entretuvo besándole y lamiéndole justo donde más lo necesitaba.

- Esto… esto es muy convincente, si… - consiguió mascullar casi sin voz.

Jensen rió y dejó de lamerle, ignorando las protestas del cazador, recostándole con firmeza en el sofá. Se deshizo de la ropa que les estorbaba a ambos y volvió a devorar su boca mientras su mano se entretenía acariciando la entrada de Dean. Este arqueó su cuerpo, jadeando y Jensen tuvo que sujetarle con fuerza, sus dedos dilatándole cuidadosamente.

Cuando por fin le consideró preparado, se posicionó sobre él y empezó a penetrarle con desesperante lentitud. Los dos gimieron al unísono, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida completos. Jensen embistió en su interior, sin dejar de besarle, murmurando el nombre del cazador como si fuera una plegaria. Dean le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, atrayéndole más hacia su cuerpo.

El ranchero le besó con rudeza, colando una mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciarle al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. No tardaron en terminar. Dean primero, seguido bien de cerca por Jensen que rugió su nombre al sentirse estrangulado por la calidez del otro, dejándose caer exhausto sobre él. Gruñó una maldición cuando el cazador se revolvió, saliendo del sofá y casi airándole al suelo en el proceso. Lo vio ponerse apresuradamente los vaqueros y huir al piso de arriba como un caballo asustado.

Dean cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó sobre la madera, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo, con el rostro escondido en sus manos. Por un segundo, mientras estaba entre los brazos de Jensen había considerado seriamente quedarse allí con él. Y la sola idea le hizo tan feliz…

Se levantó del suelo y rebuscó en su mochila, encontrando la vieja petaca que le regaló Sam en uno de sus últimos cumpleaños juntos. El whisky bajó por su garganta, calentándole el cuerpo y se sentó en su cama. Tenia una larga noche por delante considerando y pensando un montón de cosas.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

La mañana siguiente a la cena, Jensen había temido que el cazador volviera a esquivarle de nuevo. Para su alivio, no fue así… no del todo, al menos. No le rehuyó como antes, pero si hizo como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos la noche pasada.

Le desconcertó bastante, aunque prefirió no presionarle. En cambio, siguió con lo que había acordado con sus amigos y, dos días después, llevó a Dean a cabalgar por los terrenos. Estaba deseando enseñarle el lago.

Dean volvió a preguntarle el destino de su paseo, pero le ignoró, limitándose a guiñarle un ojo y seguir guiando a su caballo entre los árboles. Cuando por fin llegaron hasta el lago, sonrió satisfecho por el siseo asombrado que escuchó del cazador. No le culpaba. La vista era magnifica.

La superficie del lago estaba lisa y brillante, reflejando el paisaje a su alrededor como un espejo. Simplemente hermoso.

Amarraron a los caballos en un viejo roble caído, acercándose a la orilla para poder disfrutar mejor de la vista.

- Wow. – murmuró Dean después de unos minutos contemplando el paisaje en silencio. Jensen sonrió, divertido.

- Si, ¿verdad? Esta fue una de las razones por las que elegí este lugar. Es perfecto… - volvieron a guardar silencio un poco más hasta que el ranchero cogió la mano del otro y tiró de él hasta la orilla. - ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a nadar!

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas de coña? ¡Tiene que estar congelada!

- ¡No lo esta! – y añadió, con voz sugerente, susurrándole al oído. – Además, yo puedo calentarte…

A regañadientes, Dean acabó claudicando y se libró de su ropa mirando enfurruñado al otro hombre, que le imitaba. Los dos soltaron un siseo cuando entraron al agua. No estaba helada, pero si muy fría. Aunque todo el frío que pudiera estar sintiendo Dean se le pasó en un segundo al notar los fuertes brazos de Jensen rodeándole desde atrás. El cazador inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante, suspirando mientras el otro le besaba y mordía suave en el cuello, poniéndole los vellos de punta. Su miembro se hinchó bajo el agua, sintiendo las manos calidas de Jensen acariciarle.

Dean se giró en el abrazo y le besó. El ranchero casi rió en el beso, sintiéndose victorioso ante el primer gesto de cariño que era iniciado por el otro hombre. Se besaron durante un largo rato, sin dejar de acariciarse perezosamente, los dos deseando alargar el momento.

No salieron del agua hasta mucho después de que el orgasmo les dejara sin fuerzas y saciados y solo fue para tumbarse en la hierba y seguir besándose como si no pudieran tener bastante de eso.

Fue Jensen el que rompió el beso, mirándole con ojos somnolientos, los parpados medio cerrados, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

- La última vez que nos vimos obligados a herir a un humano fue hace seis años. Él fue la razón por la que nos vinimos aquí, desde Los Ángeles.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Dean no tenía ni idea de donde había salido la conversación, pero parecía que el otro necesitaba contárselo.

- Era un brujo, de los de la antigua escuela. Según una antigua leyenda, existe un hechizo para conseguir la vida eterna, pero se necesita el corazón de uno de nuestra raza. De alguna forma averiguó que James lo era y lo engañó y casi lo perdemos.

- Dios… - ahora recordaba porque odiaba a los brujos. ¡Estúpidos que no dudaban en dañar a quien sea por conseguir lo que querían!

- James le amaba. Sabía que no era su beta, pero aun así lo amaba. Después de eso se volvió muy desconfiado. No dejaba que nadie le tocara, ni siquiera nosotros. A David casi le costó la vida conquistarle… literalmente. – Dean le besó de nuevo y Jensen cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su toque.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Eso ya es el pasado. – respondió el ranchero, encogiéndose de hombros. – James esta bien y el resto también. Lo demás ya no importa.

Dean le observó durante un largo minuto en silencio. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro triste y volvió a besar.

- No puedo dejar la caza, Jensen. – el otro le miró dolido.

- No es que me sorprenda oírlo, pero déjame preguntarte el por que. ¿Qué te da eso a parte de más dolor, Dean? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo, cuando tu hermano ya lo hizo?

- Yo no soy Sam. Él… él puede vivir otra vida distinta. Yo no se hacerlo. No se si me merezco siquiera tener eso.

- ¿Qué crees que hiciste para pensar que no te lo mereces? – le cuestionó Jensen, besándole. - ¿Qué fue tan malo para creer que no mereces ser feliz y tener algo en tu vida además de la caza? ¿De que tienes que redimirte?

- No es… no hay muchos que sepan sobre esto. Es obligación de todo el que sabe de hacer algo. No puedo quedarme sentado tan tranquilo aquí, sabiendo lo malo que hay fuera. – protestó.

- No es tu obligación, Dean. Hay mil cosas malas en este mundo y no todas son sobrenaturales. ¿Qué hay de los humanos? – razonó el otro y Dean odiaba darle la razón. ¿Cuántos de los casos que se tropezó en su camino habían sido solo humanos fanáticos? - ¿Por qué tienes que sacrificar más de lo que ya has hecho? Sam lo entendió y por eso se fue. Ahora es tu turno de entenderlo. – el cazador negó en silencio.

- No es tan sencillo… - Jensen le cogió del rostro y le miró con dulzura.

- Si lo es. Dame una oportunidad y te enseñaré a vivir algo más que la caza. A ser feliz con algo tan sencillo como estar aquí conmigo. – le pidió besándole.

Cuando le devolvió el beso, Dean sentía mil dudas rondando su mente y un enorme "Y si…" brillando cada vez más intenso frente a sus ojos.

Y si…

Regresaron a la casa casi a la hora de cenar. El resto no hicieron comentarios, pero el cazador podía sentir y ver sus miradas curiosas y sonrisas cómplices como si supieran a la perfección lo que habían estado haciendo toda esa tarde. ¡Joder, que a veces olvidaba con las criaturas que estaba conviviendo! Debían oler a sexo a kilómetros de distancia, ni que decir tiene lo que los otros podían oler ahí tan cerca en la mesa.

Se excusó durante el postre y paseó por los alrededores hasta que sus pasos le llevaron al claro donde vio por primera vez a Jensen convertido en lobo. Rió por lo bajo la ironía y se sentó en una roca, jugueteando con su móvil. Con un suspiro resignado, lo abrió y buscó en su agenda el número que necesitaba.

Bobby le cogió al segundo tono, todo malas pulgas y gruñendo como siempre y aun así se las arreglaba para sonar feliz de oírle. Nunca comprendería como conseguía hacer eso.

Charlaron durante unos minutos hasta que Dean consiguió el valor para contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo y la decisión que había tomado. Sorprendentemente, Bobby no le gritó como esperaba. Casi sonaba como si se lo estuviera esperando.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? – el chico cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al menos su amigo no sonaba decepcionado con él. Podría aguantar los gritos, pero la decepción…

- Totalmente. – Bobby carraspeó al otro lado de la línea.

- Dean, yo no soy quien para juzgar las decisiones que tomes y sabe Dios que tu familia y tu ya habéis sacrificado más que nadie en esto, pero… - Dean sonrió.

- Bobby, estoy seguro. Te prometo que lo hago porque quiero, no porque me estén obligando ni me hayan engañado. Tengo muy claro en lo que me estoy metiendo.

- Bien… solo… ten cuidado, hijo. – el Winchester sintió sus ojos humedecerse y tragó duro para evitar que se le escaparan las lagrimas. Para él que Bobby le diera el visto bueno era importante. Lastima que no pudiera pedírselo también a Sam. – Y no desaparezcas del mapa del todo, ¿entendido? Quiero oír de ti de vez en cuando o subiré a Canadá a patearte el culo personalmente.

- Si señor. Te lo prometo.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Jensen pasó la mañana tratando de distraerse con lo que podía. Cabalgó, controlando el rebaño, participó en las reparaciones de las cercas y del establo… incluso llegó a estar en la cocina ayudando a Tom a cocinar, hasta que este le echó, harto de soportar que le supervisaran en su territorio.

Finalmente acabó por ir a ocuparse de Lucifer y estuvo una larga hora acicalándole hasta que el pelaje del animal brillaba de puro limpio.

Ahí fue donde lo encontró Dean. Llevaba todo el día meditando su decisión y agradeció enormemente que le otro hombre le diera espacio. No habría podido reunir valor para buscarle si hubiera estado ahí esperándole.

Dean se acercó aparentando calma, acariciando el cuello del caballo y colocándose en el lado contrario al que estaba Jensen. Este podía oler la incertidumbre que le invadía a pesar de su fachada tranquila.

- ¡Ey, Lucy! – saludó al caballo, que dio un relincho disgustado. - ¿Cómo te va? – el mustang, arañó el suelo con una de sus pezuñas y giró la cabeza para tratar de morder al cazador que lo esquivó riendo. - ¡Que poquito sentido del humor, hombre! – Jensen no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Normal. Sigues llamándole como una chica… mi caballo tiene un ego muy sensible. – el ranchero regresó a su tarea de cepillar al animal, el olor de la ansiedad de Dean aumentando, hasta que este carraspeó, llamando su atención.

- Jensen…

- ¿Si? – contestó ausente. Mezclada con la ansiedad también podía notar la excitación del otro hombre y eso lo estaba distrayendo.

- ¿Qué… que tendríamos que hacer si decidiera quedarme aquí contigo? – la voz del cazador era apenas un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para que Jensen sintiera la esperanza calentando su corazón.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó, acercándose a él para darle un beso suave.

- Si.

- Sabes que voy a tener que convertirte para hacerte mi beta, ¿verdad? Podríamos estar juntos sin necesidad de eso, pero no sería igual… - Dean asintió.

- Lo se. Da igual, yo quiero. Explícame como.

- Hay… bueno, te parecerá una estupidez, pero hay una especie de ritual. Te tengo que demostrar que soy más fuerte y más rápido que tu. – el cazador arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo? – Jensen se rascó la nuca, incomodo.

- Cazándote. – casi se le escapó la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro.

- ¿Cazándome? ¿Estas de broma?

- Para nada. Tengo que cazarte y someterte. Si no lo hago, no soy digno de reclamarte.

- Dios… no estas bromeando… - masculló el cazador, frotándose los ojos. – Esta bien. ¿Qué hago? – Jensen sonrió torcido.

- Corre. Tienes treinta segundos de ventaja.

Dean lo miró sorprendido un segundo antes de salir disparado hacia el bosque. No tardó en oír pisadas tras él y maldijo en voz alta, empezando a zigzaguear entre los árboles, esforzándose por no ser cazado.

Tras unos minutos corriendo, se ocultó tras unos arbustos, respirando entrecortado por la carrera y la excitación. No pensaba que ese juego le iba a gustar, pero así era. Se mantuvo todo lo silencioso que pudo, recuperándose, pero un gruñido bajo le indicó que el otro se acercaba. Debía ponerse en movimiento lo más rápido posible. Volvió a correr por el bosque.

Jensen se le estaba acercando, acortando la distancia en tiempo record, seguramente siguiendo su olor. Dean casi gritó de alegría al encontrarse con el riachuelo que cruzaba la propiedad, metiéndose en el hasta la cintura. Eso despistaría un poco al otro hombre, ya que el agua borraría su rastro. Siguió el curso del pequeño río unos metros y regresó al refugio de los árboles con los pantalones y las botas empapados.

Agotado, se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Se estremeció de frío, por culpa de sus ropas mojadas y frotó sus brazos para intentar calentarse inútilmente. Pero si pensaba que podía relajarse por su maniobra de distracción, se equivocaba terriblemente. No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de oír un gruñido bajo que le hizo tensarse y levantarse de un salto.

Joder… hijo de puta…

Estaba claro que había subestimado las habilidades de rastreo del otro hombre, porque ahí estaba Jensen, sonriéndole, sin dejar de emitir ese gruñido ronco que le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo y sus ojos brillando de manera antinatural.

Dean se movió despacio, buscando con la mirada alguna vía de escape, pero por cada paso suyo, el ranchero daba otro para interceptarle. No había manera de huir de ahí, como no fuera luchando.

Finalmente, fue Jensen el que hizo el primer movimiento, lanzándose hacia él, derribándole por el impacto. Dean se revolvió, luchando para escapar, lanzando golpes con fiereza que impactaron sobre el cuerpo que le aprisionaba, pero que parecían no afectarle. El otro consiguió reducirle, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sujetándole con fuerza de las muñecas con una sola mano, usando la que le quedaba libre para arrancarles la ropa a ambos.

El Winchester volvió a pelear al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos rozarse pero Jensen le empujó bruscamente contra el suelo, obligándole a darse la vuelta, manejándole como si no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho y sin dejar de sujetarle. Dean gimió dolorido, con la cara pegada a la fresca hierba, notando las manos del otro acariciándole y encendiéndole. Probablemente, no lo confesaría jamás, pero esa pelea le había excitado más de lo que pensaba. El otro le obligó a alzar las caderas y empezó a dilatarle con impaciencia.

Cuando le penetró fue duro y sin contemplaciones. No fue como las veces anteriores que habían tenido. Esto era más salvaje, animal y le encantaba. Arqueó su cuerpo, retrocediendo para acudir al encuentro de las embestidas de Jensen. El placer fue aumentando, notando como el orgasmo se le acercaba peligrosamente, pero el ranchero se detuvo, pegándose a su espalda y rodeando su cintura con el brazo.

- Dean… - jadeó, su calido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Dean gimió, notando los afilados colmillos rozándole la piel.

- ¡Hazlo! – Jensen no se hizo de rogar. Lamió su nuca antes de clavar los dientes en ella, en un mordisco tan fuerte que atravesó la carne con los colmillos.

El ranchero volvió a embestir, más rápido y más fuerte en esta ocasión, lamiendo la sangre que manaba del mordisco mientras Dean se deshacía entre sus brazos. Acabaron con el nombre del otro en sus labios.

- ¿Crees que lo arreglará?

Steve estaba tumbado en la cama con Chris, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del otro mientras este le acariciaba distraído el cabello.

- ¿Quién? ¿Jen? Ni idea, pero más le vale.

Un aullido rompió el silencio que reinaba en el exterior, seguido muy de cerca por otro distinto pero que provenía de la misma dirección. Los dos hombres sonrieron.

- Va a ser que si. – rió Steve, incorporándose lo justo para besar a su pareja. Chris le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

- Bien. Ya solo falta uno y la manada estará completa.

- La última vez que hablé con él, dijo que solo esperaba a que Jensen reclamara el suyo, así que no debería tardar mucho. – Chris le abrazó fuerte cuando el otro se recostó de nuevo en su pecho.

- Eso espero. No me gusta tener a la familia separada.

- ¡Dean!

Sam se despertó sobresaltado, aun escuchando los aullidos de su sueño en su cabeza.

Llevaba días soñando con su hermano. Siempre era el mismo sueño. Dean corriendo, huyendo de una manada de lobos encabezada por un lobo gris de ojos verdes. Estos le perseguían por un espeso bosque, aullando y gruñendo, y cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarle, su hermano se detenía y se transformaba en otro lobo, negro como la noche, que se unía a los aullidos del resto de la manada.

Había dejado de tener sueños premonitorios cuando mataron al demonio de ojos amarillos, pero hacia unos meses comenzó a soñar con Dean y empezaba a preocuparse.

Cogió su móvil y echó un vistazo a la agenda considerando si llamarle o no. No hablaban desde que se marchó para regresar a su vida normal, pero sabia que estaba vivo por lo que oía de Bobby.

- ¿Sam? ¿Estas bien? – el Winchester guardó rápidamente su móvil y sonrió a su amigo, compañero de habitación y… a veces, algo más.

Se tropezó con Jared un mes después de llegar a California. Él acababa de conseguir el piso de dos habitaciones en el que estaba en ese mismo momento pero apenas podía pagar el alquiler y Jared no tenía donde quedarse, ni trabajo pero si dinero de sobra. Normalmente, no confiaría en un extraño que acababa de conocer pero ese chico le daba buenas vibraciones y al final no tuvo que arrepentirse de su decisión.

Su extraña relación era algo más reciente, de solo seis meses atrás. Sucedió tras una fiesta algo desmadrada y una borrachera monumental. Después de eso, solían tener sexo de vez en cuando pero nada serio, aunque a veces Sam se descubría deseando más.

El parecido físico que había entre ambos, a pesar de la barba y el cabello más largo de Jared, era algo que le molestaba bastante pero a pesar de sus investigaciones no consiguió encontrar algo raro, así que acabó dejándolo pasar.

- ¡Ey, Jay! Si, estoy bien, tranquilo. – el otro le abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en el cuello.

- ¿Otra pesadilla? – le preguntó con tono preocupado.

- Más bien un sueño extraño. – el abrazo se estrechó.

- ¿Estarás bien para nuestro viaje a Canadá? Podemos aplazarlo si no te encuentras bien. – Sam se giró y le besó en los labios, profundizando el beso poco después.

- Si. Estoy deseando que lo hagamos. ¿Estas seguro de que a tus primos no les va a importar que vaya contigo? – Jared sonrió, todo hoyuelos y brillo travieso en sus ojos gatunos.

- Estarán encantados de tenerte ahí, te lo aseguro. – Sam no pudo ver como las pupilas del otro hombre se convertían en una fina línea mientras le besaba. – Jensen tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

- Eso espero.

- Oh… no te haces una idea…

Fin!

Perdon por haber dejado esta historia colgada, pero publicar aqui es muy trabajoso y ya lo hago en otros dos sitios tambien. No creo que postee las siguientes partes de este fic, que son seis más. Quien quiera leerlas, que se sienta libre de entrar en mi Lj, que alli las encontrara!

Besazos a tods y gracias por leer!


End file.
